


Peaceful parting

by Morwen Black (Morwen_Black)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen_Black/pseuds/Morwen%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all goodbyes need be sad nor hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful parting

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine: [here](http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/121120760889/imagine-being-lady-galadriels-lover-submitted-by) || word count: 619 || Genre: fluff || pairing: Galadriel x reader. (Mention of future Celeborn x Galadriel)|| a/n I decided to keep Galadriel as her name and not use Artanis to avoid confusion :)

  
It was a beautiful spring day, well in all honesty most days were beautiful in Valinor, and today was most definitely one of those.  
Having nothing really to do you’d settled for reading under the trees surrounded by the smell of the blossoming elanor.  
  
It wasn’t long before you heard soft footsteps approaching and the brush of fabric against the surrounding flora.  
You smiled not in the least surprised, you’d known she would come, so leaning your back against the tree you sat back and waited for her to enter the clearing.  
  
“Quel amrun y/n!”  
  
You gazed fondly at Galadriel as she seemed to glide across the forest floor.  
You’d been friends since you were elflings and as adult ellith you had been lovers for centuries.  
There was very little the two of you didn’t know about each other, which is why you already knew what she was here to talk about.  
  
You sighed as she reached you.  
  
“You look stunning melamin… as always”.  
  
Reaching out you grasped her hand and pulled her down beside you, softly wrapping an arm around her small waist and planting a soft kiss on the top of her golden locks.  
  
“So… tell me about him”.  
  
You felt Galadriel tense up when your words sunk in, but then she sighed with relief and buried her head in the crook of your neck with a smile.  
  
“Well his name is Celeborn…”  
  
You smiled wistfully as your friend and lover babbled on about HER ellon. Truthfully, while you were somewhat sad that you would have to let her go, you were also happy to know that she had finally met her feä-mate. Now if only the Valar would hurry up an send you yours.  
  
“Y/n? Did you hear anything I said?”  
  
She had craned her neck in an awkward angle in order to look up at you and meet your gaze.   
  
“Yes I did”.  
  
You smiled reassuringly at her and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.   
  
“Though I will withhold judgment until I’ve met this ellon who seems to have won your heart.”  
  
You shot her a playful grin.  
  
“Besides someone will have to warn him to treat you right”.  
  
Galadriel couldn’t quite hide an adoring smile, although it faltered as She hesitated and a small frown marred her face. Eventually she asked the question that was weighing on her.  
  
“You are not upset?”  
  
You leaned your head back against the tree and gazed into the emerald crown above you, allowing your mind to drift like the wind amongst the leaves.   
  
“No I’m not, we both knew that someday we would meet our true mates.”  
  
Looking down into her blue eyes you momentarily forgot what you wished to tell her, it had always amazed you that her gaze seemed to contain the very light of the stars.  
  
“I love you Galadriel and that is why I can be happy that you have found your one.”  
  
Slowly leaning forward you brushed your lips against hers softly and smiled into the kiss when you felt her hands tangle in your hair.  
Pulling back you couldn’t hold back a small chuckle after seeing her flushed face and darkened eyes - after several centuries the effect you had on her continued to amaze you.  
  
“I am being truthful Galadriel, do not worry for me melamin!”  
  
She gazed into your eyes as if searching for something and you allowed it knowing that her gift would let her read the truth in you heart.  
When she finally blinked and looked away a small smile grazed her lips.  
  
“Thank you y/n”  
  
And no more words were needed between the two of you.

 

_Elvish - English_  
  
Quel amrun - good morning  
Ellith - female elf  
Ellon - male elf  
Feä - soul  
Melamin - my love  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (I know they didn’t use sindarin in Valinor, but let me have my fun xD )


End file.
